1954–55 Austrian Hockey Championship
The 1954-55 Austrian Hockey Championship was the 26th season of an organized ice hockey competition in Austria. The championship was divided into three groups, with the top teams from each group meeting in the final. EC KAC the championship by finishing first in the final tournament. Wiener Liga *'Schwarzweiss' - WAT Favoriten 10:0 (5:0, 3:0, 2:0) *'Lagenzersdorf' - WAT Meidling 4:2 (2:0, 1:1, 1:1) *'Union Wien' - WAT Meidling 6:3 (3:1, 2:1, 1:1) *'Wiener Jugend SV II' - WAT Favoriten 6:1 (3:1, 1:0, 2:0) *Langenzersdorf - Schwarzweiss 1:1 (0:1, 0:0, 1:0) *'Union Wien' - Schwarzweiss 7:1 (2:0, 3:0, 2:1) *'Langenzersdorf' - WAT Favoriten 11:2 (2:0, 6:2, 3:0) *'Schwarzweiss' - WAT Meidling 5:4 *'Union Wien' - WAT Favoriten 17:0 (9:0, 5:0, 3:0) *'Union Wien' - Langenzersdorf 7:1 (2:1, 1:0, 4:0) *'WAT Meidling' - WAT Favoriten 7:3 (4:1, 1:2, 2:0) *'Union Wien' - Schwarzweiss 8:2 (2:1, 1:0, 5:1) *'Union Wien' - Langenzersdorf 3:2 (1:1, 1:1, 1:0) Union Wien won the championship. Wiener Cup *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Langenzersdorf 12:2 (6:1, 3:0, 3:1) *'Wiener Jugend SV' - Union Hollabrunnn 16:0 (6:0, 4:0, 6:0) *'Union Wien' - WAT Ottakring 6:4 (2:1, 2:3, 2:0) *'Wiener EV' - Union Wien 14:1 (3:0, 4:0, 7:1) - semifinal *EK Engelmann Wien - Wiener EV - final Nationalliga Nationalliga Ost ;Scores *'EK Engelmann Wien' - WAT Ottakring 22:1 (2:0, 12:0, 8:1) *'Wiener EV' - Wiener Jugend SV 9:0 (3:0, 0:0, 6:0) *'WAT Ottakring' - Wiener Jugend SV 5:1 (1:1, 3:0, 1:0) *'Wiener EV' - WAT Ottakring 18:0 (6:0, 8:0, 4:0) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Wiener Jugend SV 7:2 (3:0, 1:0, 3:2) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Wiener EV 8:2 (1:0, 2:0, 5:2) *'Wiener EV' - Wiener Jugend SV 5:1 (2:0, 1:0, 2:1) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - WAT Ottakring 4:1 (2:1, 1:0, 1:0) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Wiener Jugend SV 8:1 (1:0, 2:0, 4:1) *'Wiener EV' - WAT Ottakring 3:0 (0:0, 2:0, 1:0) *'WAT Ottakring' - Wiener Jugend SV 7:4 (2:1, 3:1, 2:2) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Wiener EV 9:3 (3:1, 4:0, 2:2) ;Standings Nationalliga Sud *'EC Hofgastein' - Spittal 5:1 (1:0, 1:0, 3:1) *'SV Leoben' - EC Hofgastein 11:7 (1:3, 3:1, 7:3) *'SV Leoben' - Spittal 3:2 (2:0, 1:0, 0:2) *'EC KAC' - Spittal 11:1 (4:0, 3:0, 4:1) *'SV Leoben' - EC KAC 2:0 (2:0, 0:0, 0:0) *'EC KAC' - SV Leoben 9:3 *'Spittal' - EC Hofgastein 13:3 *'EC KAC' - EC Hofgastein 58:1 (22:0, 14:1, 22:1) Nationalliga West *'EC Kitzbuhel' - Blauweiss-Feldkirch 12:2 (3:1, 5:1, 4:0) *Innsbrucker EV - EC Kitzbuhel 2:2 (0:0, 0:1, 2:1) *'Innsbrucker EV' - Blauweiss-Feldkirch 10:2 Final tournament ;Scores *'EC KAC' - Innsbrucker EV 3:0 (0:0, 0:0, 3:0) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Innsbrucker EV 5:3 *EK Engelmann Wien - EC KAC 2:2 (1:0, 0:1, 1:1) *'EC KAC' - EK Engelmann Wien 3:1 (1:0, 1:0, 1:1) *'Innsbrucker EV' - EC KAC 6:0 (2:0, 1:0, 3:0) *'Innsbrucker EV' - EK Engelmann Wien 9:0 (5:0, 3:0, 1:0) ;Standings Jugend Jugend Cup *'Wiener EV' - EC Kitzbuhel 4:3, 6:1 *'Wiener EV' - Innsbrucker EV 6:2 Vienna Jugend Championship *'Wiener EV' - WAT Favoriten 3:2 (0:1, 2:0, 1:1) *'Union Wien' - Wiener EV 7:1 (2:1, 1:0, 4:0) Other games *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Schwarzweiss 15:0 (10:0, 3:0, 2:0) *'Langenzersdorf' - WAT Ottakring 4:2 (1:1, 2:0, 1:1) *'EC KAC' - EC Kitzbuhel 7:3 (2:2, 3:0, 2:1) *'Union Wien' - WAT Favoriten 15:1 Images Arbeiter 1-14-55.png|An image from the January 14 edition of the Arbeiter-Zeitung. Arbeiter 1-28-55.png|An image from the January 28 issue. Arbeiter 2-22-55.png|An image from the February 22 issue. Sources *Results from 1946-1958 *Arbeiter-Zeitung Category:1954 in ice hockey Category:1955 in ice hockey